


The Black Moon

by theycalledittheficofdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledittheficofdreams/pseuds/theycalledittheficofdreams
Summary: Sirius' escape from Askaban





	

Swirling grey, venomous clouds brew above the malicious potion of sea and rock, rusted iron bars remind me of where I am. Black. Every day, every night. All is black. Black. I am Black. My name is Black. My name is Sirius Black.  
Black as night. Black as coal. Black as the hair of a friend long lost. Black is a cursed name. Cursed because of a desire for power, for purity. ‘Toujours pur’ our dammed motto, the root of the corruption of Black. Cursed, are we, because of the putrid blood in our traitorous veins. But I am no traitor. I am Sirius Black. Named after a star, I am a shining beacon of what could be. Like a star I will show people the light, the truth. They will know what he did. On the names of James and Lily Potter I swear it. I will.  
But who would trust me anyhow? Who would believe a murderer? Who would take the word of a shaggy dog against the word of a pompous fool who parades around in a bowler hat? I’m powerless, I’m insignificant. And I’m tortured by these pitiful thoughts day after day due to the omnipresence of the undead, unliving soul reapers.  
Always watching, always waiting, longing to taste my broken soul. They will not have it. Equally, I will not let them toy with me for an eternity. I’ve waited 12 years, 12 Goddamned years to avenge the betrayal of my dearest friends. The rat shall die, by hand, by wand, by tooth or by claw. I’ll kill him.  
The face of the full moon smiles upon me for the first time in years. The clouds have never parted since my imprisonment. But the moon shone bright and full, gleaming upon me like an old friend. It kisses my grime stained skin like a lover, gentle and passionate. I closed my eyes and the spirit of my long dead friendship surged through me.  
Fire. Fire surged through my lethargic body, igniting a long dwindled hope. Familiar magic streams through my awaked arms. They tingle with excitement as the magic jumps through me. Claws appear at the end of my hands. My grin becomes a snarl as a fearsome muzzle takes its place. My back bows and my flesh allows fur to surface. I fall to the unyielding floor of my cell. The dog is the one who steals the next glace at the Goddess of the night. Round and pale she smiles on the wolf and she bids him a whispered blessing on the shoulders of the wind.  
Tenderly, the hound extended its paws and allowed its anxious nose to sniff the harsh sea air. Freedom was footfalls away from the shaggy mutt, with a glance to his immortal saviour, the black hound strode forward and dove into the aggressive ocean.  
To his freedom. To his vengeance. To his Godson.


End file.
